Living Body Pulse: Immutable Karma King
| class=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary | range=All Ranges | handseals= | relatedjutsu = | relatedtools = | users =Tamotsu Yoshiyuki | wielders = | parenttechnique= | derivedjutsu = | utilizedtechniques = }} Living Body Pulse: Immutable Karma King (生体脈・定業王, Seitaimyaku: Jōgōō) is a technique stemming from the Shihōmyaku . Overview Through the power of the Shihōmyaku, the user curses their , granting it independent existence while enabling it to fight on their behalf for a variety of purposes. The user can see, smell, hear, feel and talk through the shadow itself. Despite this, attacks on the senses of the shadow itself doesn't transition back to the user. Offensively, the shadow can change size and shape to combat opponents, regardless of power. Because of its nature, attacks such as Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are nearly useless against the shadow itself, as it doesn't take damage from attacks and is unaffect by illusions. By coming into contact with the shadows of others, the shadow is capable of locking their bodies in place, preventing them from moving. If need be, the user is capable of merging with the shadows of others, allowing them to hide within the shadow of allies or targets for surprise attacks. Alternatively, it can be used like the Shadow Imitation Technique, controlling the movements of all affected targets. Tamotsu can split his shadow into multiple Karma Kings, enabling him to assault a multitude of targets simultaneously. By coming into direct contact with a target or their shadow beforehand, Tamotsu is capable of creating Karma Kings from the opponents shadow, enabling him to make use of their knowledge and , including bloodlines and techniques they possess, irregardless of the requirements. Its movement speed is one of its most frightening traits, moving at to intercept attacks and combat desired opponents. Because the shadow is an extension of the user, it is capable of utilizing any technique within the user's arsenal. Upon the technique ending, the shadow returns to its original state as an optical phenomenon mimicking the user's movements. After a given amount of time, all damage done to the shadow by targets will be reflected upon them, causing the Karma King to live up to its namesake. At any given moment, Tamotsu and his Karma Kings can instantly switch locations or positions with one another, allowing them to further catch targets off guard. By merging with their Karma King, the user loses it as an ally, but gains the ability to and react autonomously, move at limitless speed and travel across flat surfaces as if they were two-dimensional. can interact with the shadows despite their unique nature, enabling them and their techniques to inflict damage to them. The Karma King isn't limited by range, but by how long the technique remains active which is around several minutes. When combined with , the technique's time limit is vastly extended, and they become extraordinarily resilient to senjutsu. Trivia *Immutable Karma (定業, Jōgō; Also called Fixed Karma) is whose effects are destined to appear at a fixed time. *Credit for the image goes to Viciousmongrel. Category:Princeharris1993 Category:S-Rank Category:Ninjutsu Category:Jujutsu Category:Clone Techniques